Unworthy
by Aeneid
Summary: Five years after her marriage, Hikari looks back, only to be bitterly reminded that all sacrifices that she made for him were not worth it. Ikarishipping. Slight Shootsdownshipping and Contestshipping.
1. Prologue

Yet another fic written by me. :3 this one is most angst and little romance. Still, I hope everyone would enjoy this.

This fic may last for four chapters, but will not go over six.

I wrote this story in contrast to the fics I've been reading about Hikari and Shinji having a happy marriage. For this fic, I'll try to explore the realities of a marriages. While some are successful, others are not just as lucky. I don't have anything against Ikarishipping fics wherein the two are happy in their marriage. In fact, I love reading those. I just want to write a story that I think is more closely-related to the couple. :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

Unworthy

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

How did it all begin, she wondered? 

Did everything go wrong in the beginning, at the middle or at the end, if there WAS to be an end to her misery?

Even she didn't know the answer to that.

She reckoned that from the very start, her marriage was a mistake. Foolish idiot, she had not taken into account her own happiness when she had chosen to marry _him_. Even her future had been set aside in order to please_ him_. At first, it was pure marital bliss for her, but as the months went on, Hikari found herself turning into someone who she was not. Everything that she did was all for _him_. She had sacrificed her career as a coordinator in order to be with _him_, to be _his_ lawful wedded wife, and all she got in return was… nothing.

She wasn't really empty-handed, now that she thought about it...

_He _did give her a son, but what was the use of having a child if _his_ father was always away?

She mostly did everything, from changing the diapers to rearing the child into someone whom her husband would approve of. He was to be a child who was always calm and collected, just like _him_. But because her son had spent much time with his mother, he turned into a fun-loving kid who was not afraid to show what he was currently feeling.

Hikari knew she failed. But she did her best, right...?

She let out a sigh.

Five years have passed ever since Jun was born.

Nothing has changed between them.

The husband and wife still treated each other like strangers, most especially the husband._ He_ was out most of the time to train, his obsession to become stronger growing with each passing year. As a result, he was always leaving his family behind in Veilstone. In Hikari's mind, _he_ still thought of himself as a bachelor, and not as a man who already had a wife and a child. As always, he was taking everything for granted.

"Mom, where's dad? Why is he always gone?" asked her son one day.

She shook her head. "I… I don't know…"

She did not want it to happen, but the tears suddenly fell from her eyes.

"M-mommy, a-are you crying…? Please don't cry, mommy…"

It was embarrassing to break down in front of her five year old son.

Especially since she did not know where her husband had gone off yet again…

* * *

Later that day, she headed to the grocery to buy the things she needed for tonight's dinner. As _he_ had told her through the video phone, _he_ was going home tonight and will be staying for five days before heading out to Kanto. As usual, she did not question _him _as to what _he_ would do in Kanto. If she did such, _he_ would simply glare at her and probably say, "What's it to you if I go there?" 

She tried not to be a nagging wife for _him_.

She was almost successful anyway.

Right after grocery shopping, she proceeded to prepare the dinner late in the afternoon. Her son, Jun, was currently watching a Pokémon battle on TV, most probably a rerun from last year's Conference in Sinnoh. She was currently making the _tempura_ batter, for she knew that her husband loved _ebi tempura_. Preparation for the said meal was a tedious task, but the blue-haired young woman was somehow thankful that her husband wasn't home often. That would mean preparing a lot of different dishes every night. With just her and Jun around, both were satisfied with just having instant noodles for dinner. If _he_ was to be home, that would mean…

She didn't even want to think about it.

As mean as it may sound, she didn't like _him_ to be at home. Not only did she feel uncomfortable around him, but she felt invisible. _He_ only talks to their son, and no one else. In their bedroom, they may sleep on the same bed, but there was no cuddling, no intimacy whatsoever. The bed was just there to lie on for resting.

Not that she wanted it, but really…

How can someone be called 'man and wife' if they lacked the intimacy?

She did not know.

She wouldn't know anyway…

No one had told Hikari what to expect after the wedding anyway.

* * *

That night, _he_ came home on the dot, at seven in the evening, and at the sight of his father, Jun made a mad dash for the front door and hugged him. "Otou-sama!!!" squealed the little boy. 

A ghost of a smile appeared on the husband's face. "Jun." he greeted.

The child was now grinning from ear to ear. "Okaa-sama and I missed you!"

A strange glint suddenly appeared on the older man's face. "Is that so, Jun?" when his son nodded, he nodded as well. "If you say so." He added.

Hikari sighed and headed to the kitchen.

She had precisely twenty minutes to put the food on the table, or else…

All hell would break loose.

'_You're back… you shouldn't have gone home anymore…'_

* * *

Dinner had been pleasantly, surprisingly. Jun had done all the talking for the couple, for he was the mediator between two strangers who had nothing in common except for the offspring they had borne half a decade ago. While the young boy talked about how his day had gone, Hikari was silently eating her meal, eager to finish and get out of the dining room. She couldn't stand _his presence in the room_. 

"Hikari."

She nearly jolted out of her seat. It had been a long time since he had acknowledged her presence and had also called her by her name. "Y-yes…?" she asked, dazed.

For the first time since they have been married, her husband looked like he was troubled. "I… I was wondering if I could… have a talk with you after dinner."

The blue-haired young woman in her late-twenties shook her head. An excuse was all she needed from preventing herself from talking to him. "I need to clean up. I'm sorry …" she didn't even feel sorry at all.

"How about after your chores?" he was persistent. "I really need to talk to you."

"Tomorrow morning." She said, making her way to the kitchen. _Which won't even happen, she thought darkly._

"… Alright then." He nodded.

And that was the last night the husband saw his wife…

* * *

Much too fast paced? Yeah, I know. But that's because this is only the prologue. 

Hope you all liked it! Please review:3


	2. Chapter 1: Not Yet

Hi everyone! Sorry for the very late update. I've been so busy with my schoolwork... I'm in a bit of danger with my grades, so I'll be updating less... but I'll still do my best to post a better chapter. :3

Slight shootsdownshipping (KennyxZoey). Add just a little bit of contestshipping for this chapter as well. Just a warning.

Anyways, I've done my best for this chapter. I hope no one is OOC nor would anyone get disappointed with this chapter. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Unworthy

* * *

**Chapter 1: Not Yet**

* * *

"Hikari, can you help Nozomi with the groceries?" 

"Sure, no problem!" the dark blue-haired girl smiled happily at the speaker, who happened to be Kengo, and went over to her red-haired friend.

It has been four years since Hikari had been able to smile as wide has she had used to.

Of course, it had been very hard to do, for memories of _him_ still haunt her, even while she was awake. Though it may mean that she had truly loved him, it meant some more as well. It simply meant that she was still not over him. For a strong-willed woman like her, she found it impossible to forget a man. More so if she had been honest and sincere when it came to her feelings for him.

_But enough about that. You've almost recovered._ She told herself happily.

It was all thanks to her two friends for helping her recover. During the times she had felt so lost and alone, both Nozomi and Kengo had been supportive. They had even offered her to live along with them in their modest house in Hearthome City, which she had gladly accepted. Even if the pair had told her that she need not pay for anything, she still insisted on having the share on the bills and food expenses. They let her be; since both knew they need a bit of extra help. The couple had two children, a two-year old girl and a 6 month old boy, and they've got their hands full just taking care of one. Luckily, Hikari knew a thing or two about taking care of kids, so she was in-charge of the baby.

When the two girls finally sorted out the groceries, Nozomi smiled at her. "Thanks, Hikari."

"No problem!" after saying such, her Pokétch suddenly lit up and began to alarm. "Oh, that's right. I'll be taking out Haru for a stroll. Will that be alright, Nozomi-chan?" she asked.

"Of course, of course." said the red-head. At this, she bowed. "_Doumo sumimasen._" Sorry for the trouble, she said.

"No worries! Besides, Haru is just so adorable!" she then ran off to one of the rooms in the house where the said child was located. After putting Haru in a stroller, she bid the couple goodbye and went out to the city.

She finally felt a sense of peace.

* * *

Where had he gone wrong?

Was it at the beginning, the middle, or the end?

Wait, there had been no end.

He was stubborn; he would not let it end so easily.

Up until now, he was still searching for his missing wife. As far as connections would go, he had contacts all over Sinnoh, as well as in Hoenn, Kanto and Johto. Such was the perks of being the Sinnoh League Master, but despite having such a huge back-up, it had not been successful. It has already been four years since she had gone missing, and not even one of his contacts had managed to find her. Probably it was because she was not a trainer like himself, for she was a coordinator before they got married. And so, he tried his luck with the Pokémon Contest Association, of which he knew his wife had been part of, as well as the elite club for coordinators, which was the Ribbon Syndicate group.

For some reason, even they did not know where she was.

How could they have been so incompetent?

As much as he wanted to rage over that fact, he knew it would not solve his current problem.

But then again, she might have had contacts there as well…

He sighed.

_This is the first time she's given me a hard time…_

"Otou-sama! Are we going out today?" when Hikari's husband nodded, he cheered. "Where are we going today?"

"Let's go to Hearthome City, Jun. I heard there is a contest to be held there later. Do you want that?"

His son nearly shouted in glee. "OKAY!!! I mean," the young boy suddenly recomposed himself. "I'd like that, otou-sama."

He resisted the urge not to roll his eyes. His son, for the love of Arceus, had somehow turned into a small version of his wife, though a young kid this time. He suddenly regretted the fact that he left Jun under her care. Not only was he becoming like her, but he also wanted to be a coordinator, a fact which irritated him. He wanted his son to follow his footsteps of becoming a League Master (any region would do, but his bias for the Sinnoh region was _slightly_ higher than the rest), but that was impossible now.

Jun, being the smart boy that he is, suddenly told him in the dinner table a few years back, "Otou-san, can't I be both a coordinator and a trainer?"

"… Choose one."

He shook his head. "No, daddy, I want to be both. That way, I can make both you and mommy happy!"

Though he tried hard not to care, inwardly, he flinched.

He mentioned his mother yet again.

"Make me and her happy, huh?"

"So… can I?"

"I'll think about it."

Jun may not know of it, but he approved whole-heartedly of his son's plan.

He was confused.

Why had he allowed it anyway, when he had always been against coordinating?

Was it because of her?

Had he become so desperate to see her again that he was now using his son just so he could keep his memories of his wife alive?

Maybe.

Maybe not.

He still did not know.

When Jun turned eight years old, the League Master knew that he had to start preparing for his son's future of becoming both a coordinator and a trainer. One year was not enough, so he took necessary preparations to ensure that his son would have best of both worlds. While he took care of the trainer part, he had to concede with the fact that he was not familiar with how coordinating worked, nor does he even have an idea how it went. With that, he hired a master coordinator from the Hoenn region to teach his son once a week for three hours about the basics of coordinating.

The person he had hired turned out to be a woman named Haruka, who was a two-time Grand Festival winner, as well as one of the very few members of the Ribbon Syndicate group. When the older man asked her if she knew his wife, the brown-haired woman shook her head. "I've only recently joined the group, so I really have no idea who's who… except for the Sinnoh Gym Leader here. Melissa, was it?"

"I see."

Unknown to him, Haruka happened to be one of Hikari's best friend, and for a year, she served as Jun's mentor, as well as the latter's eyes and ears when it came to her son…

"_Hikari, I've met _him_."_

_The blue-haired woman raised an eyebrow. "Who are you referring to?" she asked._

"_Your… husband. Or is it ex-husband now?"_

_The Hoenn coordinator flinched when she saw her best friend wipe her eyes discreetly. Despite the fact that she had already left the household three years ago, she had still not gotten over _him_. Who couldn't easily forget _him_? Being a League Master was enough to make _him_ have television appearances every other day, as well as being interviewed for magazines. And everyone in the household had televisions, and all that everyone could talk about was _him

_They spoke of _him_ with admiration._

_Some spoke of wanting to be like _him

_A lot spoke of wanting to marry _him

_The last statement was almost always enough to make Hikari cry._

_That was one factor that hurt her the most._

_No one in Sinnoh, except for a chosen few, knew that the Sinnoh League Master was married. _He_ had a son, but he never spoke of his wife, nor did he even acknowledge her presence during the interviews. Even Hikari's now former neighbors didn't know that she had a League Master for a husband._

"_I… I see." She recovered fairly quickly. "W-why are you working for _him_ now, Haruka?" her tone was calm._

"_Well… _he_'s paying me to teach Jun the basics of coordinating."_

_Hikari nearly fell off the chair she was sitting on. "W-what? _H-he_ allowed Jun… _he_ allowed Jun to be a coordinator?"_

_The brown-haired woman's blue eyes were sparking now. "Wait 'til you hear the best part! _He_ allowed Jun to be BOTH a trainer and a coordinator!"_

"_Ah. How unusual of _him_." Hikari commented._

"_Why so, Hikari?"_

"He_ hates anything that has to do with Contests."_

"Let's get going now, Otou-sama. Haruka-sensei said that she and Shuu-sensei are going to have an exhibition battle!" he was referring to his female teacher's husband, who had also taught him the basics of coordinating. It only happened because Haruka had gotten pregnant during the time she was to teach the young boy, and with a little bit of compromise with Jun's father, Shuu had taken over.

Shinji grimaced. He never really liked that Shuu fellow…

Nodding, he took his son's hand and set off to Hearthome City.

* * *

"W-What? Momoan-san can't be the announcer for today?!"

Kengo was panicking. He may be one of the three man member of the Rules Committee of the Pokémon Contest Association in the Sinnoh region, but he knew that without a master of ceremonies for the contest… no official contest will even be permitted to be held. He was one of those who made that new rule.

However…

If any Pokémon Contest Association official was to sub for the master of ceremonies of the region…

"What's wrong, Kengo?" asked Nozomi as soon as she saw her husband looking so distressed.

"Momoan-san can't host the contest for today…"

"No, you CAN'T make me the host." The couple knew what had happened when Nozomi tried to sub for Momoan… the crowd went unruly at the sight of the former tomboy in a sexy outfit. Kengo had to restrain himself from doing any bodily harm against anyone. Hikari was much better at handling such; once, she told some men to back off and even threatened to send out Empoleon against them. The brown-haired young man was thankful for such. It was fortunate that the Pokémon Contest Association was not able to know of this incident, for Hikari was also a member of the Rules Committee, as well as the head of the Logistics Department.

"I know… but who should be the host?"

"Hey there, you two! Have you greeted Haruka and Shuu? They've just arrived." The blue-haired young woman suddenly came strolling in, Haru in her arms. She then handed the baby boy in his mother's awaiting arms.

Nozomi suddenly grinned. "I think we've found our replacement."

"Eh? What?"

Thirty minutes later, an angry Hikari came out of the dressing room, dressed in her old cheerleader outfit, but this time, the top part of her outfit now reached her midriff. The skirt was shorter and underneath the skirt, she wore bloomers. "I can't believe you had forced me to do this!"

Her red-haired friend smirked. "Either that, or you sleep outside, Hikari."

She cursed under her breath. "Hmph! Don't expect ME to take care of Haru for one whole month!" she told them angrily as she walked towards the waiting audience.

The couple suddenly felt like the life in them got sucked out.

That would mean sleepless nights again…

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have asked Hikari to be the master of ceremonies…

* * *

"Oh, yay! Front row seats! _Arigatou, otou-sama_!"

The said young boy made a mad dash for the seats, but not before giving his father a big hug. Jun grinned toothily at him and ran towards the seats that had been reserved for them.

"Jun, stay put. I'll be going out for a little while. Stay with Shuu." He gave a brief nod at his son's coordinating teacher and walked off before his son could say anything.

He hated contests.

It reminded him too much of her.

He walked out of the stadium just as soon as Hikari finally made her appearance on stage as the temporary master of ceremonies…

Fate had still not wanted them to meet…

Soon, perhaps.

But not now.

* * *

Mini Glossary: 

Doumo sumimasen - said when you are asking for a favor, and you think that you are troubling the person whom you've asked the favor from.

Momoan - Marian's Japanese name.

Otou-sama - formal form of 'otou-san', but not the highest in the hierarchy in formality.

Kengo - Kenny.

Nozomi - Zoey.

And... we're done. Please do review. :3


	3. Chapter 2: Almost

Whew, I finally managed to update this. Just a warning, this chapter is not so angsty. XD;;; I'm not feeling so depressed and whatever, so I hope you all forgive me. D:

Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Unworthy

* * *

**Chapter 2: Almost**

* * *

Shinji absent-mindedly kicked the empty can of soda that was right in front of him, ignoring the stares of the crowd that was watching every move that he made. The crowd was composed of females who were calling his attention, but he did not even notice them. Glancing once more at the Contest Hall, he sighed. It was as if the huge structure there was mocking him, telling him that everything was his fault. The purple-haired young man did not want to admit it, but he knew that this lingering problem of his was his fault.

All of it.

How many times had Jun told him about seeing 'water in his mother's eyes'? He lost count already.

As much as he wanted to vent out his anger right now, he couldn't. He had to control his temper… and god knows he had a very bad one.

As much as he hated to admit it… he missed her.

He cursed at himself for being such a weakling and cursed her for leaving him.

Just when he was about to make it up to her, she just had to run off.

Until now, she could not be found. Definitely, she had left Sinnoh to avoid him, as well as not to be found easily by him. Even his counterparts in the other regions could not find her, as well as those from the regional offices of the Pokémon Contest Association. It was as if she had vanished without a trace…

His blood suddenly turned cold.

What if…

What if she had been murdered, or even kidnapped?

He prayed to any god that was listening to him out there that it wasn't true, and that thought was just a figment of his mind, and it would not happen, ever.

Sighing, he decided to go back to the Contest Hall. When he proceeded to the seats where he had left his son, Shuu was nowhere to be found. All he could find was his son, grinning madly at the Coordinators that took center stage. "Where's your teacher?" he asked.

Jun grinned. "Dad, you're so old. Didn't I tell you that he and Haruka-sensei were going to have an exhibition match?"

"… Then why didn't you tell me so I could have at least been with you?"

Jun shrugged. "You didn't look good, daddy…"

Was it really THAT obvious?

He guessed it was.

"Well, Jun… I was feeling really confused." He had to at least tell his son part of the truth. "I need to take a break once in a while."

Jun nodded, understanding his situation fully. Though he was but a child, he understood what his father had gone through. It had been years since he was acting strange, and he figured that it had something to do with his mother. Ever since she had left, his dad wouldn't talk about her, whereas before, he almost always asked Jun about how she was whenever they would talk on the phone, or whenever he was at home, but of course, his mom did not know of it. It was their 'secret', after all.

His question would always go like this, "Is your mother looking happy, Jun?"

Jun's constant reply was, "Of course, daddy! She always misses you whenever you're away!" and would proceed as to how his mother had talked about him.

The reply of his son was enough to make his day. Though he may not show it, he cared deeply for Hikari. That was one of the reasons why he had married her, after all. She was the first woman he had learned to care for, and her status of being one of the members of the Ribbon Syndicate only came as a bonus for him. As long as she was by his side to make him feel alive, he was content with that.

Unfortunately, he still could not let go of his indifferent nature. It was hard, but when one was brought up into childhood to act all high and mighty, it was hard to let go of it. It was second nature to him when it came to being mean. After all, that was how his wife had gotten his attention. He had forgotten her name and had almost gotten kicked in the face.

He smiled bitterly at the memory.

Through the years, however, she would talk about him less and less to Jun, until one day, Jun had informed him that Hikari had cried earlier that day.

As soon as his schedule had permitted it, he had called her up, but whatever it was that he had planned to say were thrown out of the window. Instead, the Sinnoh League Master had informed her that he was to stay in Tobari City for a few nights, and that he was expecting a nice dinner. Hikari obliged with his request, even smiling at him.

Now that he remembered it, was her smile back then genuine, or was it fake?

He sighed to himself in exasperation.

_Hikari… where are you now?_

* * *

Backstage, when the exhibition match was over and done with, Hikari was relaxing in the waiting room exclusively for announcers when she suddenly jolted and looked around frantically for something, or rather, someone. She swore she heard a voice just now, but…

'_Is someone playing tricks on my mind?'_

Before she could ponder on it more, the door burst open and in came Kengo and his wife. "Bad news, Hikari, get dressed and get out of here!" he snapped at her.

"D-Did I do something wrong…?" the blue-haired coordinator cursed at herself for threatening her friends earlier. She just knew that it was a bad idea to even pass it off as a joke…

"It is not that." Nozomi spoke up, easing her thoughts. "It's just that the Sinnoh League Master is here right now as we speak. In a few minutes, he will be here, in this very room, to speak with Kengo and me about… your 'whereabouts'."

Hikari nearly dropped her water bottle.

He…

_He's here in Yosuga?!_

"WHY IS HE HERE?!" she screamed her question.

"From what I've heard from Shuu, your son insisted that he watches this Contest and Shinji obliged. They got here… fortunately for you, Shinji walked out just as you appeared and started the exhibition battle." Hikari gave out a sigh of relief and drank water from her bottle. "It was a good thing that he did not notice you."

Hikari nodded. "I know. If that happened… well, I think I'd really run away for good this time."

Nozomi smiled and looked at her watch. "You have twenty minutes to steer clear from this area. I suggest going home for the meantime and staying there until we tell you that the League Master has left Yosuga City."

"Got it. I'll have to shower first, though." She cringed. "I look like a wreck."

Still clad in her old cheerleader outfit, the woman headed to the private office of the Pokémon Contest Association located in the backstage and just a few meters away from lounge. The private office was a nice place to stay if someone wanted to continue working until the wee hours of the morning. It had a sofa bed, a toilet and bath and even a mini kitchen inside. They rarely use the office, but it was always kept neat and tidy just in case someone wanted to crash in for the night.

In this case, Hikari decided to use the shower just to get rid of the sticky feeling all over her body. Thankfully, there was an unopened bar of soap and shampoo in stock, so she had gotten that shower that she had always wanted. As she bathed, she began to think back as to what she had been doing for the past four years…

'_No Shinji to take care of… no Jun.'_ she could live with the fact that there would be no husband in her life, but without Jun…

She suddenly hiccupped and before she knew it, she was crying her heart out.

She missed her son.

As much as she denied the fact that Shinji was nothing to her, she could not.

She truly loved him.

He was much too engrossed in his work to even notice it.

* * *

"Still no news about her?"

"Unfortunately, no." the brown-haired man shook his head. "We're doing everything that we can to locate her, but we haven't been successful…"

The League Master sighed to himself and counted to ten. As much as he wanted to lash out his anger at the man before him, he knew that he was only doing a request and he had no right to impose what he wanted. Seeing his father trying to control his temper, Jun rushed to his father's side and held out the older man's hand. "Daddy, calm down. Mommy will be back, don't worry."

'_I wonder if that will come true.'_ Nozomi mused to herself.

"… If you say so, Jun." he patted his son's purple-colored hair and gave a curt nod at Kengo's direction. "Contact me if you have new information on her whereabouts."

"Got it."

As the father and son exited the announcer's lounge, Nozomi went over to where Kengo was currently, which was the very bench that Hikari had sat on earlier. "He never gives up, doesn't he?"

Her husband nodded. "Yes… somehow, I pity him."

"He has hurt her." she reminded him gently. "I do not feel any remorse for keeping Hikari away from someone like him. She deserves more than being some wife who had been discarded by someone so famous."

"This time though… his eyes tell me a different story."

"What do you mean?"

"… He looked very much desperate, Nozomi. He needs her."

Nozomi shook her head. "He's only doing it because Jun needs his mother."

Kengo sighed. "Maybe… but from the way he's acting, it looks like he needs her more than his son does."

* * *

With her shower (and crying) over and done with, Hikari had gotten dressed into her light yellow sundress that reached just an inch below her knees and into white wedges that were not too high that she would easily lose her balance. After at least damping her hair and applying powder on her face, she was about to exit the office and head back to Nozomi and Kengo's house when a hint of purple just ahead of her caught her eye.

Her heart literally stopped pumping.

It was Shinji and Jun walking towards the backstage exit.

As much as she wanted to go back inside the office to hide herself, she could not. Her feet felt like it was planted on the ground by super glue. The Coordinator then decided to remain in her spot quietly until the two men were out of her sight.

Unfortunately, someone just had to ruin _everything_.

"Hikari! Are you going home now?"

Haruka just had to say her name in a loud voice, prompting both males to turn back to check who it was who had just screamed.

Jun saw his teacher Haruka. "Haruka-sensei!" he called out to wave to his Coordinating teacher.

The brown-haired coordinator suddenly gasped out loud when she realized her mistake of calling out to her female friend. Hikari sent out a silent glare to Haruka that said, 'We'll talk later.' and urged herself to look at her estranged husband.

Shinji saw his wife for the first time in four years.

Time suddenly stood still for the both of them.

* * *

Drop me a review and tell me what you think! :D


End file.
